Chase and Skye's Valentine: Chapter 5: Hearts and Chocolate
Chapter 5: Hearts and Chocolate *I only own the ideas for the story. PAW Patrol characters, places, ect. belongs to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr. and SpinMasters. There is also a scene in here that is a parody of the famous "I Love Lucy" Scene; "Speed It Up a Little!". PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved, and I Love Lucy All Rights Reserved.* After the pups had played basketball, Chase was still sad that he had not been able to properly read his Valentine's Day card to Skye. He looked around town and found a box of bones in the shape of a heart. That was perfect! Unfortunately, the gift was expensive. Chase knew he would need help earning the money, so he had to get a job. Chase went to look for job offerings around town and saw a candy and treats store with job openings. "Hello? Are you offering jobs here?" Chase asked the manager, who was in the front desk. "Yes there are some job openings to help me with wrapping treats, making heart candy and other stuff for Valentine's Day!" the manager replied. "Can pups take the jobs or only people?" Chase asked nervously. "Both dogs and people can take jobs. Why? Would you like a job here?" the manager responded. "Yes please. My friend and I would like to have the jobs. I'll go get my friend right now," Chase replied back. The manager understood and Chase ran out of the store and over to The Lookout. "Oh Marshall. Can you help me?" Chase asked. "Sure Chase, with what?" Marshall asked curiously. "We got jobs at a candy store, and you're going to be my partner!" Chase replied. Marshall's eyes widened. "What?! I never agreed to this!" Marshall responded in surprise. "You're the one who messed up my chance with Skye yesterday with those peanut butter pretzel snacks! The least you could do is help me out and make it up to me!" Chase pointed out to his friend. Marshall sighed. "Okay Chase. You're right. Let's go..." Marshall said before following Chase to the candy store. Soon, the two pup buddies arrived at the candy store, and were given aprins, hats, and paw gloves for their jobs. "Okay, Chase I want you to help load boxes of candy in the back. Marshall, you help another pup load heart mints into plastic jars. Understand?" the manager told them "Yes sir," the two pups said before going to their tasks. Chase helped with the boxes and only moved the boxes he could. Marshall on the other hand helped put heart shaped mints into plastic jars, fell into the box of heart mints, got out and helped put the heart mints into the plastic jars and even ate a few of the heart mints. Once the two pups completed their jobs, they met with the manager again. "We're back sir. I helped move the boxes," Chase told the manager. "Yup, and I put the heart mints into boxes and I'm minty freeessh!" Marshall added with a smile on his face. "Good. I will see what else needs help," the manager said before leaving the two pups. "Oh no... Marshall, please tell me you didn't eat the mints..." Chase asked his best friend. "What? I only had five heart mints. Besides, I want my teeth to be fresh and happy!" Marshall replied back, still smiling. Chase just rolled his eyes. Next, the pups were given different jobs again. Chase had organize heart chocolates into boxes, while Marshall helped another pup make heart shaped candy out of chocolate. Soon, they had completed their tasks and joined each other in the packing room. Chase waited until Marshall had joined him...eating a chocolate candy heart? "Hi Chase. How are you?" Marshall asked while eating the chocolate heart. "Good. Um, Marshall, are you eating that chocolate candy heart?" Chase asked nervously. "Yes, why?" Marshall replied back, still eating the candy. "Marshall, you can't have chocolate. Remember?" Chase reminded him. Marshall's eyes widened after he said that and spit the chocolate candy and any other chocolate food out of his mouth. "Ah man! I hope I don't get sick from the chocolate!" Marshall complained realizing his mistake. Once Marshall was okay. The manager came in and had them stand in front of a conveyor belt. "Alright. The two of you will be organizing heart shaped mints on this conveyor belt. The mints will come out of the opening on your left, travel down the conveyor belt, then you wrap them up in paper wraps, put them back on the conveyor belt and then the candy will exit to the other end of the belt on your right. Good luck, and remember, if one heart candy mint gets through to the other end of the conveyor belt unwrapped.... you're both fired. Begin!" the manager said before going out of the room. The heart shaped mints came and Chase and Marshall started to wrap them and put them on the conveyor belt. "This isn't so hard," Marshall said calmly. Suddenly, the candy mints started to come out faster and both Chase and Marshall struggled with wrapping the mints and keeping up with the conveyor belt at the same time. Soon, the two pups were collecting the heart mints as fast as they could. This was harder than it looked. "Ahhhhhh! The mints are coming too fast! What do we do?!" Chase said panicking. Marshall then started to put mints in the sides of his aprin and Chase did the same until the sides of their aprins were full. "What now?" Chase asked, getting worried. Marshall thought quick and came up with an idea. "Our hats, quick!" Marshall replied putting heart shaped mints into his hat, and Chase did the same thing. The two were panicking now. "Marshall! What else can we do?!" Chase said trying to think of a plan. "Well, if you can't hide them... eat them!" Marshall responded. He them jumped up on the conveyor belt with his mouth open and let the heart shaped mints go into his mouth while he crawled in the opposite direction. Marshall looked like a pup version of Pac-Man. "Marshall! Get off of there before you get hurt!" Chase ordered, and Marshall got off the conveyor belt right away. He and Chase then tried to stuff as many candy mints in their mouths as they could before the manager came back. They conveyor belt was free of any candy mints. "Well done pups. You're both doing a great job," the manager then turned to the left and yelled: "Speed It up a little!" and left the room. Chase and Marshall both got wide eyes, and opened their mouths. When they did, all the candy mints came falling out of their mouths. They then turned to the readers of the story. "Yes, we are breaking the fourth wall," Chase told the readers. "Chase, I'm sorry we're in this mess," Marshall said, not taking his eyes off the readers. "So am I Marshall. It's okay," Chase replied, also looking at the readers. "We're doomed..." Marshall said. "Yes..." Chase replied. "We're so getting fired...." Marshall stated. "Yup, we are..." Chase said in agreement. "Readers of this story, please help us...." Marshall said desperately. "I don't think they can...." Chase responded casually. Suddenly, the candy alarm went off and both Marshall and Chase stopped breaking the fourth wall. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" the two pups screamed as they tried to organize the heart shaped mints as best as they could. The rest of the afternoon was complete mayhem! *Later in the late afternoon...* "Chase, I'm so sorry we got fired," Marshall said sadly. "It wasn't your fault Marshall. We both tried our best. We just couldn't get enough money for the bone I wanted to get Skye," Chase replied back trying to cheer up his best friend. Marshall smiled. "So, what are you going to do for Skye as a Valentine's Day gift now?" Marshall asked nervously. "I'm not sure, but I'll think of something," Chase responded. As the two pups got near The Lookout, Ryder walked up to them. "Hi Chase. Hi Marshall. How was your day at the candy store?" Ryder asked them. Suddenly Marshall's eyes widened and he ran off. Ryder then looked at Chase confused. "What's wrong with Marshall?" Ryder asked. "He ate some chocolate and has an upset stomach. The jobs went good, but we got fired because we failed at packing with the conveyor belt and some other tasks," Chase replied. "At least you both tried your best. But I think we should get Marshall to the vet. Can you drive his ambulance Chase?" Ryder responded. "Chase is on the case!" Chase replied before running towards Marshall's ambulance. He and Ryder then got ready and took Marshall to the vet. Next Chapter: Chase and Skye's Valentine: Chapter 6: Parachute Oops